


Horror Movie

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, horror movies, kagakise week, kikaga week day 1, short fic, where Kise just wants his boyfriend to hold him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: All Kise wants is for Kagami to hold him. So he puts on a horror movie.





	Horror Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Realized that mothers day is Sunday and I didn't want to get too far behind on these. So here is a short fic for day one.

Kise groaned, wishing he had picked a different movie. He wanted something scary, something that would make him scream, and tremble which would force Kagami would wrap his arm around him and hold him close. All he wanted was for Kagami to, for once, initiate the cuddling. It was always Kise, and Kagami still blushed when he pulled him in close.

But the movie he chose was... not the least bit scary. The cover made it look terrifying with a group of teenagers walking up to a dark house and a creepy ghoulish face super imposed over the picture. But that was the most frightening part. The plot itself was very generic, the acting was terrible, and the parts that were supposed to be scary were unintentionally hilarious at best. If he were to even pretend to be afraid of this… Kagami would probably just make fun of him.

As the movie continued, he found him self wishing for each of the characters to meet their end. They were all annoying and too dumb to live. One thought it best to right past the front door and up the stairs to escape the ghost that was pursuing her, effectively trapping her self on the top floor.

He shook his head as the character met her demise and gave up all hope that the movie would get even a little bit scary.

But he still wanted those cuddles. Resigning to the fact that he may only make Kagami laugh, he stuck out his lower lip.

“Kagamicchi I’m scared.” He said. He waited for Kagami to either slip his arm around him or scoff at the fact that he found the movie frightening.

But Kagami didn’t respond.

Annoyed, Kise moved closer to his boyfriend.

“Kagamicchi….” He glanced over and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kagami was sitting scrunched up with his arms resting on his knees and practically hiding his face behind them. And he was shaking.

Kise raised his eyebrow. “Kagamicchi don’t tell me that this movie is scaring you…”

“I don’t like ghosts!” He said trembling. Though for some reason, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the movie.

Kise laughed. “Really Kagamicchi?”

“It’s not funny!”

It was actually very funny but Kise did feel bad for him. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Kagami and pulled him closer.

Kagami held on to Kise and buried his face into his chest. Kise ran his fingers through his hair as the movie approached its end, with only one of the characters still left alive. Maybe he didn’t get Kagami to initiate the cuddling, but he was very cute when he was scared.

As the credits rolled Kise let him go, and Kagami sat up.

“Sorry for choosing that movie.”

“N-no it’s fine… it wasn’t that scar-“ as if on cue, the apartment made a creaky noise and Kagami shrieked and threw his arms around Kise.

“Are you sure?” Kise grinned at him and held him tight. It wasn’t what he had in mind when he wanted Kagami to be the one to cuddle with him, but he’d take what he could get.

Kagami nodded though his arms were still shaking.

Kise checked the time. It was past midnight. Kagami was definingly going to have nightmares from that movie. So he would do the responsible thing and stay the night with him.  

“Let’s watch something else to get your mind off that movie.” Kise said grabbing the remote.

He put on a comedy and kissed Kagami on the forehead. Though Kagami relaxed he still clung to him. Kise smiled. He was going to have to find more horror movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I read on the wiki that Kagami is a afraid of ghosts. So I decided to have him the be the one scared. I figured this was more in the beginning of their relationship where Kise is still the more touchy feely one and Kagami is still shy about any physical contact.


End file.
